


I think this belongs to you

by lulusonebluejacket (anomeganeyatsu)



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Drabble, Elu fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomeganeyatsu/pseuds/lulusonebluejacket
Summary: The scarf stays with him for days. He knows he has to return it at some point. It isn't until he sees him sitting on the bench at the bus stop, scarfless and shivering that he realized that he really should have done it earlier.





	I think this belongs to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first written work for this fandom. Honestly, I just needed to get this out of my system.

He sees him sitting alone on the bench, head ducked and eyes on his phone. It has become a familiar sight to him in the past weeks from the day he bumped into him.

At first, he never dared to approach him. Too nervous, always second-guessing himself. Should he make himself known or remain in the shadows? He wants to know him, so badly. From the moment he _met_ him, there was just something about him that drew him in.

 _Smile at him,_ a part of him would say. _Just let him know you exist. It isn’t hard. Just greet him._ He waited for him to look up from his phone, catch his eyes, _anything_ that would allow him to establish a connection.

But he didn’t.

So, he treasured those moments. He continued to observe him. Cherishing the little smiles he would glimpse, memorizing the sound of his laugh, soaking in the very details the universe has allowed him to learn about the boy from afar.

Then one day, the universe smiled upon him. He had finally gotten a chance to establish that connection.

He couldn’t take his eyes off him when they finally met. Face-to-face, seeing those big blue eyes and be seen by them, his heart had fluttered and butterflies erupted in his stomach. For a moment, the common room had disappeared, along with the people inside it. It was just them. _The last two men on earth._

It was a fortuitous beginning.

Their first interactions were awkward. He didn’t know what to do. He worried he would do something stupid. Say something that would send the boy running in the other direction. He kept a certain distance, acted cool but still made a point that he wanted to know him. _Moi c’est Eliott._ He just wasn’t sure if he got that across.

Then Friday happened and he had never been happier. It wasn’t just the joint. He knew that. That pleasant fog had certainly cleared when the melody of the piano Lucas’ has coaxed out of the ivory and ebony keys filled the room. It was unexpected. Surprising.

_I like people who are surprising._

Lucas had taken his breath away. He had given a part of himself earlier and Lucas had given his in return. An equal exchange. A mutual exchange. A piece of him for a piece of his.

But their time had been cut short. No matter how much he wanted for them to stay like that. Away from prying eyes, just the two of them, safe and together, reality had come knocking back. He didn’t want their night to end, he wondered if Lucas had seen it in his eyes. He wondered if he had been projecting his own feelings on the boy, seeing them reflected in those blue eyes. He didn’t want him to leave. His hand had seen to that. Reaching out and wrapping itself around Lucas’ elbow before he could stop. _But no, she was waiting._ He had to stop himself. Had to cover it up by straightening that one lock of hair. He stepped back into the room. Into the darkness.

When he had come back, his mood had shifted. He was exhausted. His eyes stung. His hair more of a mess, hand repeatedly running through it. His body was ready to drop onto his bed and sink into a deep sleep. A sight stopped him on his journey. A dark material laying atop the small table in the living room. A bundled scarf that had earlier been snugly wrapped around the neck of certain boy. His feet brought him closer to the table. He leaned forward and fingers closed around the soft material. As if in a trance, he brought it closer to his face. He inhaled the scent of Lucas’ that still clung to the scarf. Unlike earlier, his heart didn’t skip. It calmed, beating in an even pace.

He fell asleep with it. Clutched in his hand and close to his face. Breathing in Lucas and imagining him there right with him.

 _On Monday_ , he told himself before succumbing to sleep, _on Monday I’ll return it._

It’s Thursday now.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I’ll give it back._

He still hasn’t.

The universe has had enough. It finally forced itself upon the importance of returning the scarf because here _he_ is now. The scarf is a heavy weight around his neck. It still smells faintly of Lucas’ but it’s more Eliott now than ever. He watches him shiver, hunching his shoulders to shield his exposed neck. He bites his lip as guilt slowly blooms in his chest.

He’s nervous once again. He doesn’t know how he should go about returning the scarf. The scarf that has inadvertently made a home around his neck and had partly become his own. A seemingly inconsequential item that connected them both. Something that they now share and somehow had become theirs. The same the way _C’est chelou_ had.

He can no longer put it off for another day. He has to face Lucas now.

The meeting is reminiscent to last Friday. Eliott sees him but Lucas remains oblivious to his presence. He closes the last few feet separating them. Slow and silent as he can be, at the same time untangling the scarf around his neck. Like the stealthy ninja raccoon on his drawings, he drapes the scarf around Lucas’ shoulders with sneaky expertise.

The boy startles. He looks up, big blue eyes wide and staring at him. He gasps as he realizes it’s none other than Eliott. “Fuck, you scared me,” he says. Without conscious thought, Eliott’s lips stretched into a smile, the corner of his eyes crinkling upon hearing those same words Lucas’ had uttered last Friday. _Maybe things will go as well as that day?_

Except, Lucas’ doesn’t return the smile. Instead, he casts his eyes back to the ground. Away from Eliott.

He feels bereft. Somehow, he feels like he fucked up and he has no idea how.

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr. ](https://www.anomeganeyatsu.tumblr.com)   
>  [ twitter. ](https://twitter.com/anomeganeyatsu)


End file.
